Whatever They Were
by Summerhorse
Summary: Whoever Riza, Roy, and Ed tried to be they always ended up something different.Threesome drabble, don't likedon't read, no particular time frame. Comments greatly appreciated!


The office had been quiet enough to hear the clock resolutely ticking the minutes away when Ed stormed into the office. She damn near had a heart attack but controlled her external reaction to a slight flinch. He glanced in her direction and muttered something about needing to see the colonel. Grateful for her own self control, she briefly debated protesting. Roy had way too much work to do and she'd fought all morning to get him started on it, but the look on Ed's face suggested that work was about to go right out the window. _If it's not incinerated first, _she thought. Sighing, she nodded, knowing it really didn't matter what she said anyway, Ed would do what Ed wanted to do and she'd end up doing Roy's work for him like usual.

She waited until he'd disappeared behind the mahogany door before eyeballing Havoc. Jean was staring after Ed but quickly went back to his own paper work when he felt her glaring at him. At least she had one of her men, as she thought of them, under control. She counted down, though, and they were both interrupted by an explosive bang on the other side of the door compounded with the men's voices, each trying to out-shout the other. _Right on cue. _

Sometimes Riza fantasized about what it must be like to work with normal human beings. Without so many… distractions. The fantasy didn't last long, however, before she would be interrupted. Soon enough the door blasted open and a storm of loose papers flurried out. She couldn't see past the smoke, but she knew when enough was enough. She stacked her own paper work neatly, slid it into her desk, and strolled over to the colonel's now-decimated door. Taking her time while the boys screamed at one another, she drew her pistol and checked the chambers. When she was satisfied she had plenty of rounds, she fired.

The deafening sound echoed as she aimed at the opposite wall, confident that Ed and Roy would have dropped to the floor by now. She emptied her gun into the wood, feeling rather than hearing the satisfying clink of empty shells bouncing off the floor next to her boot. Soon enough the noise had ceased, the smoke cleared, and she tucked her baby back into her holster. She took her usual position at attention next to the colonel's desk.

Eventually they surfaced.

Roy came out from hiding, first peeking out from under his chair to make sure she wasn't aiming at him. Ed soon followed suit, emerging from under Roy's couch. Riza found it interesting to note that none of the military personnel from the adjoining offices bothered to come see what was happening anymore. Either they'd given up or decided it was in their own best interest to stay away. Probably a little of both mixed with some instinct of self preservation. A sharp clap brought her out of her reverie, and the heavy door was repaired.

"Thank you Edward," she nodded.

"No problem. It was sort of my fault anyway." Ed stared at the floor and looked sheepish.

"Shit, Riza. If you had something to say you could have just said it," Roy picked himself up, dusting the ash off his uniform and straightening his coat. With a glancing wave of his gloved hand the fire that was slowly creeping up the heavy curtains was extinguished. Something else she'd have to put in a work order for. She wondered if she shouldn't just have everything in here fire proofed while she was at it.

"Lieutenant Havoc is still out there, sir, and I'm assuming his work will not be finished today."

"I'm on it." Roy picked up the hint and exited, presumably to dismiss Jean for the day.

"What the hell is going on here Edward?" She wasn't going to beat around the bush with the younger like she did occasionally with the elder.

He immediately shoved a finger in the direction Roy had headed, "Well he-"

"Never mind," she interrupted, waving her hand at him and turning towards the window, "I don't think I want to know. Can't you two just get along a little?" she asked rhetorically. She knew the answer to that. Riza stared down into the courtyard and collected her thoughts, chiding herself for expecting way too much from them.

It was a deeper voice that responded, from directly behind her. "We can for you. You know that."

Riza spun, startled, and cursed herself internally. _I should be used to this by now, really. _She found herself staring directly into Roy's chest and barely managed to stay standing up under the smolder of his eyes and the heat that still radiated off of him from his earlier performance. It wasn't a moment before Ed was standing next to him. "We're sorry, Riza, we just get carried away." Roy nodded his agreement.

She sighed, the fact that they were standing so close to one another that their arms were touching not eluding her. She took her time looking at each of them in turn. They were fire and ice. Literally. Roy seemed to emanate heat all the time, all black hair and onyx eyes and very much the embodiment of a sable moon. However while Roy was a heated moon, Ed was an icy sun. Blond and bright and lively, always in motion where Roy was always still. Ed was a contrary combination of life and cold steel, and wore every emotion out where everyone could see it. They were amazing together.

They'd become lovers quickly, the three of them. When Ed arrived on the scene, she and Roy already had a tumultuous affair. Soon enough, the tension between the two men had grown into something almost tangible. When she learned that Roy had finally made a move on Ed, and that move was not immediately dismissed, she compounded his efforts and took the younger man into her bed. She'd beaten Roy that time, and it wasn't long before the three of them were there together.

They were something else when they were all together. But at work, the boys were still barely holding themselves back from simply eradicating each other.

"Guys, I…"

"Shh. C'mon Riza, not now. We know. We're sorry. We're trying to be better, really, if for no other reason than for you." Ed was biting his lip, imploring her to forgive them. He gestured around the office. "And I'll fix all this, I promise."

Roy just stood there. Close. She couldn't think straight when he was so close. She had a feeling that he knew quite well how his masculine scent of aftershave mixed with the slight undertone of sulfur affected her, and that he used it to his advantage. She _knew _he knew how it affected Ed and it was obviously affecting him now, the way the shorter man was squirming. Ed wasn't just apologizing to her. He was begging for permission.

Riza glanced once more between them and gave in. They were alone, at least, and none of them were ever really capable of denying this, whatever it was. She nodded ever so slightly and in the next few moments her pistols were on the couch, Roy's gloves were thrown haphazardly on the desk, and Ed's hair band was wound around her own barrette on the floor. Bits of uniform were everywhere.

As for the three of them, they were as they were meant to be, tangled up in the singed curtains, oblivious to the fact that Roy's office was now definitely destroyed. Whatever they were and whoever they were trying to be, they were violence, anger, tension, and lust among other things combined as one- their bodies and their lives. Burning moon, icy sun with glinting steel.

And Riza.


End file.
